Poetry in Motion -- A Snape's Secret spinoff
by Professor Issabelle Snape
Summary: A collection of poems from varying viewpoints including Tom (Voldie), Snape, Issabelle, Anna and Morgana on life, love and loyalty. Please r/r!! Thanks!! -- Kat
1. Default Chapter

Tom's Monologue  
  
[ A/N: The idea hit me as I sat bord at my computer. Why not do a monologue about how Tom feels about Issie? I know a lotta people wonder why I write his char the way I do in "Snape's Secret". So, here it is, with a poem I wrote for my crush about a month ago. Just so you know, this is in Tom's POV. Enjoy. :) -- Kat ]  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I sit and watch you,  
With silent eyes,  
I often wonder,  
If you realize?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
This first time I saw you, I just knew that something inside me changed forever. I felt inspired by you, and pitited you, all in one instant. Your eyes showed me your soul -- oh, how beautiful it was to have someone show such devotion. And the part I liked best was that you didn't do it out of fear -- you did it because you wanted to.  
  
When I put a curse on Severus and it upset you, your pain made me want to cry. Not because I felt sorry about doing it -- he was a traitor and deserved it -- but because it made you unhappy. I felt even more convinced that I would do something to console you when he turned you away when you tried to comfort him.   
  
It felt so strange to feel compassionate. All my life, I had done things for my own benefit, never questioning whether I was right in doing them, or who they might hurt. By the end of our conversation the first night, I knew you were a spy -- but I didn't care. No, it would have meant your death -- and mine. For what fun would life have been for me without you? None. Of that, I was (and still am) convinced.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
You do not know me,  
That's sad but true,  
Well this is me,  
And can't you see?  
I love you.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
By the next morning, I knew there was no turning back. I still can't understand how you did it, Issie, but you brought me to my knees with your smile. It felt like I was a changed man. I was angry at Snape for ignoring you at breakfast, even though it gave me a chance to talk to you some more. I still can't get over the expression that crossed your face when I said we would have 'fun' with the muggles. It was like my whole would was being turned upside down.  
  
It took all of my self-control not to kill Severus when I found you lying on the floor from Veritaeseum poisoning. How could he dare question someone so innocent and sweet? How could he have paid so little attention to once so precious that he was unaware of your allergies.  
  
When we went to Auroria, I decided to follow you. When I saw you sitting on the swing and mumbling without a second thought given to who might hear you, I realized just how niave you really were. Since I didn't want to frighten you, I went and got you the roses and used an excuse when I pointed out I had heard part of your self-talk. But I really heard all of it.  
  
I'll never tell you this, Issie, but I think part of my soul died when I saw the look on your face in the library. When you were panicing about the attack I felt like such a jerk... When you started identifying who was being attacked, my stomach began to tye itself into knots.  
  
I will only ask you for one thing as long as I live. Don't give me another scare like you did when you healed the people of Auroria and when we fought about the children. I would have taken your place in an instant. When you fell into my arms I felt as though I might lose a peice of my soul.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
You walk through this world,  
Head in the clouds,  
You spread your light,  
All around.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
My heart soared when I saw how happy you were to see Anna. I was very glad to know that I could make someone happy, even indirectly. I hope I did not frighten you when I kissed you that night, but I could not resist the chance. I was so afraid that it was the only one that I would ever get.   
  
But the shouting matches between you and Severus were occuring more and more, and although that broadened my chances, I was worried he would hurt you, and one night he did. The same night I hurt you. I can't say that without tears coming to my eyes. I hurt you. I hated myself for that, and I swore that I would never let anyone hurt you again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I stand in darkness,  
And I feel scared,  
But that could change,  
Just the same,  
If you cared.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pretty funny to think that the Dark Lord came to fear his own darkness, isn't it? I came to realize that as long as I did cruel things to people and acted selfish that I had no hope of ever winning you. So I decided to change. Now, don't get me wrong. I do not believe that a person can change overnight. It takes time and effort, and I am still learning new things every day. It is a long and tiring process. But when you smiled at me or sought out my company, it made the sacrifices of trying to be a little more good worthwhile.  
  
When we had our duel and I hurt you, I felt like a failure. I failed at being a good person. I failed at protecting the one I loved. I failed at following my own desires. I even failed to keep the prisoners that we were dueling over. I hadn't cried since I was 15 years old, and as I sat and gazed at your unmoving body I think I wept for three days straight. At least, that's how it felt. I was terrified.  
  
But you woke up. I was lucky. You were surprised, since I had kept you in my room, and seemed more concerned for me then for yourself. That night, we stayed together. That was the most beautiful night of my life. Had I known what the dawn would bring, I would have taken more precautions.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Long as I have hope left to believe  
Someday, somehow, you will be with me.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I protected you with all my strength, yet my deepest fear nearly became a reality. The day of the great battle, you were accused of being a traitor and attacked. I only wish I had been able to get to you faster, Issie. You should never have had to experience that kind of pain. I swear, if I ever get the chance to get even with Lucius for hurting you -- I will.   
  
As I looked at you, lying on the ground and helpless, I realized what was important in life. What good would my life have been without you? I would have still been the dark, selfish, cruel wizard whom without second thoughts had murdered grown men and babes with the same incantion. So I gave you my ring, and I died. I died a happy man, because you said you loved me. I would have died a thousand times to hear you say those words to me.  
  
A bright light surrounded me and my eyes began to open. Is this heaven, I wondered? Or hell? Or some unknown place where we all wind up but never learn of while living. Then I saw your face before me, and I realized it was heaven -- at least from my perspective. I was alive! Even as they dragged me away from you to the Isle of despair, I had hope, because they could never take your love from me.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Last night while dreaming,  
I saw your face,  
Unknown's the meaning,  
And gone's that place.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As powerful as hope and dreams are, they are very scarce on this dark and desolute Isle. Without you, there is nothing for me, and only the hope that you will somehow find a way to free me of this place keeps me alive. For once it is I who am frightened. Will I ever see you again? Will you forget me? Was what I had for but a moment only a dream? Please say it isn't so...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The dawn is breaking,  
And now your here,  
And all my dreams,  
Or so it seems,  
Are coming clear.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I saw you running towards me, your golden hair glistening in the noonday sun. You let me lift you off the ground, and as I did I felt as though I had spread wings. Though I do not know if you have come to take me home, or to sprend your life with me, I am greatful. I no longer fear this Isle -- for where there is love, dispair cannot flourish. I love you, Issie, and that will never change.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
And side by side,  
Your hand in mine,  
My dream appears...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
[ End note: You thought I was going to give away the plot for Snape's Secret? No way! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. I just had to get it out, it was starting to drive me crazy!! Please leave a review!! Thanks!! ] 


	2. Poetry in Motion

Poetry in Motion  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The following are a collection of poems expressing the (often changing) viewpoints of certain characters from "Snape's Secret". This collection includes poems from Morgana, Tom, Severus, Anna and Issabelle. I'll warn you right now, these are a little dark and agasty in some spots, so be prepared. Otherwise, enjoy! -- Kat.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The first viewpoint expresses Morgana's feelings about Tom:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I walk along abandoned streets,  
The north wind at my back,  
Invisioning a place I've never been.  
  
My stomach pangs with hunger,  
My hair hangs in my face,  
I tremble at the fear of being seen.  
  
I watch at length for glowing eyes,  
My heart pounds in my chest,  
For my very doom I know they'd mean.  
  
But now you hold her in your arms,  
My only hope for happiness,  
Reality becomes a fleeting dream.  
  
Had you but known what you'd become,  
I would not feel this misery,  
For now your soul is calm and serene.  
  
Still as I watch you make her smile,  
Fear envelops my heart,  
And drags my weary mind upstream.  
  
And though your smile is gentle to me,  
And your actions are of love,  
I still can see that gastly frightening gleam.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The next poem show's Tom's feelings about Morgana (and a bit about Issie):  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Innocence gone and childhood wasted,  
friendships lost and they were few,  
Joys of life you've never tasted,  
All from what I did to you.  
  
Family dead and inside crying,  
Never trusting anyone new,  
And now I see your soul dying,  
All because I hated you.  
  
Trembling there before the fire,  
Wouldn't I if in your shoes?  
Passion soon makes me the liar,  
I'd strike you down, but then I'd lose...  
  
She who is of love and laughter,  
She who fills my heart with song,  
She who's joy's my every pleasure,  
She with whom I do belong.  
  
She who loves you as she loves me,  
So time proves I love you too,  
I pray that your heart can forgive me,  
For taking all you had to lose.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
This poem is in Severus' point of view and talks about his self scorn:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I henceforth confine my soul unto the darkness of its self-made prision,  
High walls surround it; enveloping it in stone and spike,  
Rusted chains bind me to my own bitterness.  
  
The cold of an iron mask presses against my face,  
It which I built with my own two hands,  
Of metalic pride melded in flames of passion.  
  
As the bracing crush against my throbbing skull,  
They entrap my emotions in that chizzled face.  
  
As they lock, no longer do I don the mask --  
I become it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
This poem is Anna's point of view on love and those who reject it: ( This poem borrows certain peices of symbolism from the one above it. )  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hope is but a crust of bread,  
And dreams a cup of muddy water,  
When one receives little of either,  
They begin to starve from despair,  
One lives for tomorrow -- but then it becomes today,  
And nothing is different.  
  
One wishes for death --  
Yet still must suffer from that which plagues the living.  
I know that they key which unlocks the bearing will never come.  
  
I could flee.  
  
Find someone who was willing to melt the bolts with flames of lust --  
But I fear the pain of mistrust too greatly.  
  
So here I sit and here I'll die,  
Wearing the mask of a woman,  
For the key of love shall never come for me.  
  
Yet just today, O foolish cellmate,  
Someone came to take you away,  
Yet you beckoned icily "Leave me!",  
In this hell you chose to stay.  
  
Oh how I wish I had the option,  
That the bearer brang to you,  
I'd have taken it without question,  
With all my heart, with gratitude.  
  
But now the twilight is a-falling,  
Shadows dance and Spectors grin,  
A night of torture is beginning,  
Farewell lest we ne'er meet again!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Here is a poem about Issabelle's feelings for Tom from her POV:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When I first gazed upon you,  
My heart caught in my throat,  
Your glowing scarlet eyes were,  
The first thing I did note.  
  
You spoke to me quite sweetly,  
Yet raised your hand in hate,  
Thus from our first meeting,  
My mind was in debate.  
  
You showed me things I cared for,  
And some which I did not,  
Unlike so many others,  
I deserved not what I got.  
  
You showed me love and kindness,  
And saved me many a-time,  
Like when I freed Sirius,  
My I walked a fine line!  
  
But you do have your temper,  
I know that all too well,  
You cast a paining spell on me,  
And I thought "Go burn in hell!".  
  
But anger comes and anger goes,  
Much like the seasons fly,  
I found that we were friends again,  
As time slowly crept by.  
  
One grey and dusky morning,  
Our greatest test we faced,  
And what had once been just a game,  
Became much more fast paced.  
  
I don't know how it happened,  
But the world came crashing down,  
My own blood all around me,  
I lay helpless on the ground.  
  
I then felt very frightened,  
I was sure that I would die,  
I saw you standing over me,  
And you began to cry.  
  
First you clenched your fists,   
Wiped the tears from you face,  
You said, " I love you, Issabelle,  
Now I will take your place. "  
  
I couldn't quite believe it,  
But it soon proved to be true,  
As you lay dying in my arms,  
I whispered, " I love you too. "  
  
I imagined a tiny chapel,  
And your grave against the snow,  
I swore by god in heaven,  
That I would not let you go.  
  
My fingers started trembling,  
Then a glow overtook my hand,  
You looked at me in confusion,  
And then I helped you stand.  
  
But our joy was roughly ended,  
As the carried you away,  
They said that you were evil and,  
For your sins you must pay.  
  
Now I fly o'ver city streets,  
'Neath the moon's eerie light,  
I care not what befalls me,  
For I know I must set things right.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I hope you have enjoyed this collection of poems. Is there anyone's viewpoint you would like to see a poem done for? I hope these weren't too cheesy, but I felt like writing poetry, so I did. :) Please r/r!! Thanks!!  
  
  



End file.
